Soldado Stuart reportándose Actualizado
by Esquivel2000
Summary: Stuart tras varios años de estar encerrado en la chatarra de "isla" está a punto de salir. Sin embargo en el camino surgirán muchas otras historias, amores, reencuentros, recuerdos, etc. ¿Regresará como un héroe o morirá en el intento de ser uno? ¿Qué esperas? Trae la botana y embárcate en esta gran aventura. Patrocinados por: Superfast Jellyfish y White Light.
1. Chapter 1

_**Les envío un saludo a todas y todos aquellos que me leen. Es un gusto presentarles mi primer fic y en honor a mi banda favorita. Algunos se preguntarán el porque decidí borrar el anterior y pues les comento que decidí hacerlo para volver a empezar bien y con una mejor historia, corregí la mayoría de los errores de acento y le puse un mejor sentido a la historia. Gracias por su comprensión y saludos desde México.**_ _**Nota: Gorillaz le pertenece a Damon Albarn y a Jamie Hewlett. Hago esto sólo por entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿No es una broma?**

Una tarde Stuart Pot, mejor conocido como 2D, se encontraba realizando maleta para irse de Plastic Beach. ¿Por qué motivo se iba nuestro amigo? Pues la respuesta es que uno de sus amigos de la infancia, de nombre Edward lo invitaba a salir de aquella isla llevándolo a los Estados Unidos con una "Hermandad". Cabe recordar que 2D no se la pasaba muy bien que digamos dentro de esa isla compuesta de chatarra, ya que los maltratos de Murdoc y Cyborg lo volvían cada vez más melancólico y deprimido, al grado que una vez quiso quitarse la vida poniéndose en estado de ebriedad… El único resultado fue delirar y ver en una visión a Noodle.

2D: Veamos, llevo ropa suficiente, mi cepillo dental, unas cuantas pastillas para la migraña, mis lentes para leer… ¡Se me olvida "eso"!

Rápidamente 2D abrió su cajón de ropa buscando como loco algo importante para él. No era nada más ni nada menos que una fotografía de la banda en el año 2000 cuando recién iniciaban como grupo Gorillaz. ¡Qué bellos tiempos!

En la oficina de Murdoc se encontraba Cyborg y el ya mencionado líder de Gorillaz. Frente a una pantalla monitoreaba la isla hasta que de pronto Murdoc perturbó el orden que reinaba aquel espacio con una expresión de impresión.

Murdoc: ¿Qué estará tramando faceache? Parece que está empacando… Pero no tenemos concierto ni gira… ¡Cyborg ve a averiguarlo todo!

Cyborg: Como usted ordene, maestro.

Salió Cyborg con firmeza, aunque los últimos días le ocurría algo no tan normal en ella… ¡Se comportaba de forma extraña cuando estaba cerca del peliazul! Ella no estaba programada para desobedecer a Murdoc o no completar una tarea asignada; varias ocasiones no golpeaba a Stuart cuando Murdoc lo ordenaba o si lo hacía era muy suave para que no le doliera a nuestro amigo ojinegro. Una vez dentro del elevador empezó a acomodarse la ropa de forma que se viera bien, pues no quería que el peliazul pensara cosas malas acerca de su imagen, y su cabello se lo acomodo un poco con las manos creadas para obedecer a su "maestro". Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de 2D. Con seguridad tocó la puerta Cyborg, pues no quería ser "mal educada" y desde adentro se escuchaba a Stuart preguntando.

2D: ¿Quién es?

Cyborg se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Stuart, le parecía divertido bromearle.

Cyborg: La vieja Inés.

Stuart recordó el juego y sin importarle quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta quiso jugar como en su infancia.

2D: ¿Qué quería?

Cyborg: ¡Arrojarte al océano para ver cómo te devora una ballena!

2D: ¿Qué acaso no eran list…? ¡Waaa!

Cyborg decidió derrumbar la puerta de una sola patada, haciendo que 2D se asustara. Lentamente se acercó la Cyborg en dirección al chico, pero de una manera tranquila sin mostrar intenciones de hacerle algún daño, cosa que el peliazul hiciera entrar en confianza y se quitara del rostro la careta de payaso que traía puesta.

2D: ¿Y ese milagro que llegas tan tranquila? ¿Qué virus te infectó?

Cyborg: Solamente vengo de visita, ¿crees que sólo soy destrucción y caos?

2D: No era mi intención ofenderte, perdóname. Últimamente todo se ha estado revolviendo en mi cabeza, muchas cosas en la mente.

Esto último lo dijo Stuart de forma desanimada y con un poco de seriedad.

Cyborg: Si quieres y deseas puedes contarme lo que quieras, para eso son los amigos.

Tras estas palabras 2D decidió acercarse a Cyborg y darle un abrazo. Entonces comenzó a contarle de manera fluida y "sin pelos en la lengua".

2D: Pues verás, Cy. Hace unos días recibí un mensaje de Edward, un amigo de la infancia que vivía por el vecindario. Me invitó a salir de esta isla, y pues es una oferta que no puedo desaprovechar. También me dijo sobre una supuesta "Hermandad" que me ayudaría a dejar escapar mis problemas que arrastro desde mi adolescencia. También quiero aprovechar para que sean unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero regresare dentro de unos meses y celebraremos con una fiesta.

El silencio reino en aquella habitación. Se veía un 2D preocupado por la mirada perdida de Cyborg, ya que ella no se esperaba semejante noticia. Con un tono cortado en la voz le preguntó Cyborg a Stuart.

Cyborg: ¿No es una broma? ¿Es verdad esto?

Comenzaron a salir pequeñas gotas de aceite por los ojos de Cyborg, cosa que hizo sentir culpable al peliazul. Afirmó con la cabeza 2D para que posteriormente la Cyborg lo abrazara de tal forma que pareciera no haber un mañana.

2D: Espera un poco, tengo para Murdoc y para ti algo especial, tómalo como un regalo de amistad. Murdoc ya sabrá qué hacer con esto.

Sacó del cajón que estaba a un lado de la cama una muestra de cabello y un tubo de ensayo con sangre. ¿De qué le serviría tener un montón de cabellos azules y un tubo de sangre? Sabrá Dios en que estaba pensando el ojinegro. Ella sólo asintió y se retiró de la habitación de Stuart, no sin antes decir las siguientes palabras.

Cyborg: Te echaré de menos, Stuart.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió con su amo, Murdoc. Al llegar con él le comentó lo sucedido y le entregó el regalo de Stuart. Murdoc sólo se limitó a mirarla de forma triste.

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olviden dejar sus review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le mando un saludo a toda mi raza. Aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo; es uno de los más cortos que tendrá toda la historia. Los dejo con el fic.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Análisis**

Cayó la noche sobre la isla plástica, lo único que se veía en aquel lugar donde supuestamente era la "arena" era Murdoc bebiendo cerveza White Ligth. Posiblemente a él le llegó a convencer sobre el estado que vivía el cantante, incluso sentía algo en su pecho que lo hacía retorcerse por dentro… Estaba triste. Si reflexionáramos un poco nos podríamos dar cuenta que el satanista no tenía amigos, ni familia y tampoco un futuro con frutos buenos. Lo único que tenía al principio era a Stuart, incluso le otorgó un techo de donde podía refugiarse de la lluvia o frío, comida para que estuviera vivo, ropa para evitar que pasara fríos o vergüenzas, y muchas otras cosas. A pesar de tantas cosas malas que le llegó a causar al peliazul, él seguía con el satanista tratándolo como si fuese su héroe… Un poco ebrio por la cerveza hablaba al aire libre.

Murdoc: ¡Oh, cara de simio! Mereces por tus esfuerzos ser recompensado con la libertad. Es ilógico que yo siendo el rey del universo requiera aún de tus dones musicales. ¡Total! El álbum reciente nos sacó el dinero suficiente para tragar como puercos y beber como los peces en el río…

De pronto sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, por un momento creyó que era un pelícano de los que se encontraba en la puerta, pero no fue así.

Murdoc: ¡¿Quién carajo ésta ahí?!

Dijo el satanista sacando un revolver de su pantalón. Justo antes de tirar del gatillo y eliminar el objeto que se veía en la oscuridad se escuchó una voz muy reconocida.

Cyborg: Discúlpeme por asustarlo, no me quite la mecánica vida que tengo. Necesito consultar con usted. ¿Se podrá?

De rodillas y suplicando estaba Cyborg. Cosa que le extrañó a Murdoc, pues no tenía ese tipo de funciones de expresar sentimientos o acciones humanas. No le tomó mucha importancia ya que vería eso más tarde. Bajó el arma y se dispuso a hablar.

Murdoc: Dime, mi creación. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Cyborg: Más que nada es mi forma de actuar frente a usted y a Stuart. Siento como si fuese "humanizándome" cada vez más. Siento mucho respeto y admiración hacia usted mientras que con Stuart siento como si él y yo nos conociéramos desde hace muchos años.

Murdoc preocupado se puso a pensar un poco. Es cierto que los robots no tienen sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿y si ella es la excepción? ¿Le podría perjudicar en algún sentido? Comenzó a razonar para poder explicar.

Cyborg: Cuando veo el cielo por las tardes veo un molino de viento volando y escucho como si estuvieran cerca helicópteros, incluso el sonido del disparo de balas.

Murdoc ante este comentario se quedó mirando con ojos de plato y la boca casi abierta. Muy sorprendido y sin aliento se había quedado Murdoc, pero con valor le habló a Cyborg para no dejarla en la duda.

Murdoc: Bien sabemos los dos que los seres como tú, hechos a partir de la mano humana y están siendo conectados con cables, no pueden tener reacciones así. Esto está muy extraño, y más sobre tus "visiones" sobre el molino. Quizá sea alguna sincronización de recuerdos que traes en la sangre… No sé cómo explicarte bien. No te alarmes, ya encontraré alguna explicación y la solución a ello.

Cyborg: Pero se siente un poco extraño, ¿podría hacer algo para que me sintiera mejor?

Murdoc: Sincronizar tu memoria y los recuerdos es lo más viable, pero eso sería más un trabajo tuyo que mío. Aunque también puedo volver a reiniciarte de fábrica, empezar desde ceros y dejaras de sentirte humana.

Era una elección difícil, le agradaba la idea de poder ser más humana y recabar experiencias, pero tenía el pendiente de que no se adaptara a ello y terminara haciendo cosas fuera de control. Era una experiencia nueva para ella y tenía más inquietud de experimentar que miedo al no adaptarse.

Cyborg: Maestro, seré una humana y dejaré de ser un montón de acero que causa destrucción. Si las cosas salen mal le pido que me reinicie.

Murdoc: De acuerdo, pequeña. Esa me parece ser una elección muy valiente. Cuéntame, ¿Te inquieta alguna otra cosa?

Cyborg: Pues sí. Me inquieta el saber que Stuart se va a un lugar lejos de aquí y me deja en el misterio de que hará usted con los cabellos y el tubo de sangre que le di.

Murdoc no recordó sobre las cosas que Cyborg le dio. Era momento de armar el rompecabezas: Una muestra de sangre y cabellos, meses de ausencia, Cyborg con comportamientos de adolescente, amistades… ¡Bingo!

Murdoc: Sabes, creo que necesitaras de alguien que esté contigo durante ese tiempo de ausencia y más. Stuart hizo algo correcto al dejarme un pequeño regalo para remediar las cosas.

Se despidió Murdoc de su creación y a la vez de su "hija". Era momento de hacer algo para que las cosas funcionaran mejor que nunca. Un proyecto que haría de la isla plástica un mejor lugar para vivir.

Murdoc: Si gustas puedes ir a ver, pero sería como ver tu regalo sorpresa.

Cyborg sentía unas pequeñas cosquillas en su caja principal de circuitos.

A unas cuantas millas o quizá leguas estaba un afroamericano de gran tamaño llevando a una joven de vestido blanco en su cabeza y con una máscara de mariposa puesta. La dirección que estaba el gigante era a Plastic Beach.

Joven de la máscara: Toochi, no te angusties, pronto regresaré y todo regresará a la normalidad… Lo prometo

Aunque estuviera Stuart dormido en una habitación casi vacía y completamente fría en la obscuridad pudo sonreír, cosa que no hacía hace 5 años…

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por seguir aquí en la historia, cualquier cosa dejen un review o déjenme su mensaje privado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, es un gusto saludarles. Por cuestiones escolares no había subido nuevos capítulos y les aviso que estoy redactando el final del 9 e iniciando con el capítulo 10. En esta ocasión les dejo parte de Rhinestone Eyes (así que será muy largo). Traigan la botana y que arranque este nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Esto es sólo el comienzo**

Eran quizá las 9 am sobre la isla, las gaviotas volaban alrededor del basurero de casa que tenía el grupo Gorillaz (lo que quedaba de aquel grupo). En las profundidades de la isla se encontraba un muchacho preparando sus cosas para salir de esa chatarra plástica y reiniciar su vida a ceros.

2D: Adiós Plastic Beach. Quizá no sea necesario despedirme, pero es que aquí es un lugar donde viví. Gracias por todo.

Salió Stuart con una maleta de rueditas, como las que se usan en aeropuertos, teniendo puesta también su máscara de payaso que le regaló Murdoc. Ya dentro del elevador estaba a punto de presionar el botón al piso que lo dirigiría a la salida de la isla, cosa que nunca ha hecho. De repente salió disparado a su habitación y entrando se puso a buscar algo como loco.

2D: ¡Mi fotografía!

Dejando las maletas fuera de la habitación la puerta se cerró dejando al peliazul atrapado, cosa que paso a desapercibir por él. Cuando al fin encontró la fotografía, dio un suspiro de nostalgia por dejar a su amigo Murdoc y también a su pequeña amiga Cyborg. Se dispuso a salir con la fotografía en su bolsillo, pero…

2D: ¡Me lleva el carajo! ¿Cómo pude quedar encerrado? Todo me tiene que pasar en el momento exacto.

Y así comenzó a maldecirse y diciéndose pestes. Mientras tanto en la oficina de Murdoc se encontraban múltiples músicos escuchando órdenes del ya antes mencionado señor Niccals, pues tras terminar Plastic Beach se decidió hacer el álbum Sea Sides donde estaría compuesto por música instrumental y los "prototipos" que tuvieron que hacer antes de hacer algunas canciones del álbum Plastic Beach.

Murdoc: Bien, sean bienvenidos al majestuoso palacio del rey de reyes, nada más ni nada menos que YO el Señor Niccals. A partir de hoy me adorarán como a su único y verdadero dios enviado por Satanás para gobernar sus asquerosos traseros además de…

Cyborg: ¡Señor, alguien se encuentra sobre el techo del edificio y escuché que deseaba aniquilarlo hoy mismo!

Murdoc: Tranquila Cy, te vas a quedar sin aire (bueno, si tuvieras pulmones), ¿me lo podrías describir?

Cyborg: No me lo creerá, pero parece como un cadáver humano cubierto por una capa negra, tiene una máscara antigás y sus ojos son de un tono rojo.

Murdoc se quedó pensando, pero no le servía la cabeza para pensar en ese recordó algo más.

Cyborg: ¡Y tiene nariz como Pinocho cuando miente!

Murdoc: ¡Por la puta madre! Nunca pensé que vendría… Quiero que vengas conmigo y "preparada".

Los músicos que estaban aburridos anteriormente por el discurso de Niccals se empezaron a interesar por el tema. Esto lo notó Murdoc y les dijo de manera imperativa.

Murdoc: ¡Todos ustedes quedan de ahora en adelante bajo mis órdenes!

En ese momento trataron de protestar, pero Murdoc les gritó.

Murdoc: ¡Si desean beber, fumar, follar y sobre todo vivir, deben de obedecer mis órdenes de ahora en adelante! Señores, ármense como puedan hasta los dientes.

Todos se quedaron asustados por el satanista y mejor guardaron silencio. En las escaleras, para subir donde estaba el ente misterioso, se encontraba Cyborg con un par de UZIS por si las dudas. Subieron los dos, pero la cara de Murdoc cambió de una seria a una de angustia/miedo. Aquel sujeto que se encontraba arriba era un demonio llamado Sun Moon Stars, pero su apodo era Boogieman.

Boogieman: Espero y hayas disfrutado de tú miserable vida porque llegó tu fin asqueroso hijo de pu…

No pudo terminar la frase porqué Cyborg comenzó a dispararle hasta no más poder. La única acción que hizo Sun Moon Stars fue arrojarse del techo para caer en el "pasto" plástico. Cyborg tenía buena vista y continuó a distancia disparándole; el demonio debía ocultarse y que mejor manera que detrás de la estatua de Pazuzu. Le dio tiempo al demonio para arrojarse en picada al mar y perderse en las aguas saladas.

Cyborg: Hijo de puta, este no sale ileso de mí… Esta vez no.

Cyborg bajó por las escaleras y fue a su habitación por más armamento mientras que Murdoc se quedaba en el techo viendo a lo lejos un barco pirata muy viejo. En las profundidades de la isla aún estaba Stuart tratando de abrir la puerta de alguna u otra manera.

2D: Diosito, te juro que seré chico bueno, pero por favor abre la puer… ¿Qué fue eso?

Algo le llamó su atención que alguien se hubiera aventado un clavado y produciendo un sonido de "splash". El chico se asomó en su ventana y vio un cuerpo esquelético nadando en dirección contraria a Plastic Beach.

2D: ¿Ahora también aquí hay esqueletos suicidas?... Debería de dejar las pastillas para la migraña.

Sun Moon Stars llegó al barco y con un sorprendente salto llegó a la cubierta. A lo lejos vio que Murdoc lo observaba y decidió visualizarle un pequeño recuerdo cuando firmó el pacto.

*Inicio del flashback*

Una estampida de caballos se encontraba en el infierno dirigiéndose a algún solo punto en común. Casi todos estaban encima del delantero para llegar primero; caso contrario a Sun Moon Stars que se encontraba hasta atrás montado en un burro que daba la pinta que caería de cansancio en algún momento. Boogieman estaba cantando para no aburrirse durante su trayecto.

Boogieman: Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén… Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén… ¿Eh?

Algo le llamó la atención y era un humano vestido de manera que se cubría de la arena y protegía su identidad. Era Murdoc que le interesaba hacer un trato con el demonio.

Murdoc: Oye, saco de huesos.

Boogieman: ¡Ten cuidado con quien estas tratando, mortal!

Murdoc: Me da igual, yo vengo a ofrecerte mi alma a cambio de algo.

Boogieman: Oh, que interesante, ¿Qué deseas a cambio?

Murdoc: Fama para un grupo que forjare dentro de poco, ¿Te parece bien?

Boogieman: De acuerdo, eso te durará 5 años. Cerremos esto y muestra tu repugnante rostro.

Murdoc: Será todo un placer, huesitos.

Murdoc apretó muy fuerte la mano de Boogieman y alzó el rostro. Boogieman quedó conforme y así fue como inició una "amistad" entre estos dos sujetos.

*Fin del flashback*

Murdoc quedó sorprendido del como aún recuerda ese día después de tantos años; en lugar de causarle miedo le causo risa. En las afueras se derrumbó una puerta de acero haciendo que los músicos armados para defenderse quedaran perplejos por la persona quien lo derrumbó, era Cyborg armada con todo lo necesario para revivir la Segunda Guerra Mundial y acabar con la armada de Rusia completa. Incluso se veía un poco psicópata Cyborg. Boogieman no soportó más y enfurecido invocó a algunas almas en pena para comenzar una guerra masiva por el alma del satanista. Era el barco cargado de cañones, las almas y las avionetas contra los pocos en Plastic Beach. Una de ellas empezó a disparar en dirección a Murdoc, él se percató de ello y con agilidad pudo meterse a los interiores de su oficina, cayendo en su escritorio con planos del proyecto que quería hacer Murdoc y también un calamar; arrojaron una granada a la oficina y rápidamente salió Murdoc para no explotar, los únicos daños fueron las ventanas que colapsaron. ¡Y comienza la guerra! Disparos, granadas, gritos y muchas pisadas de personas corriendo. 2D se percató de ello asustado.

2D: ¿Qué demonios ocurrirá afuera? Dios, juro que dejo las pastillas, pero déjame salir de aquí por fav…

No termino la frase ya que un sonido de entre 15 y 20 Hz lo interrumpió. Lo único que puede escucharse a esa frecuencia y en medio de la mar es una ballena. 2D vio que a lo lejos estaba una ballena dirigiéndose a toda prisa en dirección a la habitación del peliazul, listo para ser devorado poniéndose su máscara de payaso y mentalmente se decía unas palabras.

2D: Sabía que un día llegaría esto. Adiós a todos; Edward perdóname por no haber estado contigo en todo este tiempo, Murdoc siempre te recordaré como un amigo que me salvó de muchas, Cyborg eres muy buena espero y nunca cambies, Russel siempre fuiste como un hermano, Tío Norm gracias por el trabajo cuando más lo necesitaba, papás gracias por darme la vida…

Segundos antes de ser devorado y que se acabara su existencia, con lágrimas y una sonrisa en su rostro pensó lo más lindo de su vida.

2D: Noodle, pronto estaré contigo en el cielo. Te quiero mucho…

Cerró los ojos y esperó… No pasaba nada. Algo andaba raro, cosa que hizo que el peliazul abriera sus ojos por la curiosidad y vio algo muy familiar… ¡La mano de Russel pero agarrando la ballena! El peliazul sólo se limitó a sentarse en su cama con cara de shock para después desmayarse de impresión y quedarse en posición como si estuviera dormido. La ballena fue arrojada por los cielos hasta tragarse una avioneta y causar una enorme ola que hizo que el barco se moviera bruscamente a los lados. El gigante afroamericano era el ex-baterista Russel; salió a la superficie mostrando su imponente tamaño y abrió la boca para mostrar a una joven con un cuerpo bello cubierto por un vestido corto, unas medias rayadas de colores negro y blanco y cubriendo su rostro con una máscara de mariposa verde. Todos quedaron en suspenso y viendo a la joven boquiabiertos; incluyendo Cyborg. La joven del vestido levantó su máscara para revelar su rostro… ¡Era Noodle! La Cyborg sólo miraba a su "copia", dentro de ella algo le impedía disparar o amenazar. Noodle bajo al suelo y antes de poder pronunciar una palabra se escuchó el disparo de un rifle francotirador, cosa que hizo que todos voltearan a ver. Murdoc había provocado aquel disparo en dirección a Sun Moon Stars y poder acabar con todo este dilema. La bala atravesó el ojo del demonio y desaparecieron todas las cosas que él había invocado. La isla tenía algún que otro daño por balas y explosiones, pocos heridos y mucha labor por evitar que empeoraran las cosas. Murdoc se adentró al elevador y bajó a la planta baja; llegó y salió para recibir a una persona especial. Una vez afuera ordenó a Cyborg que se desarmara y junto a los músicos inspeccionara los daños en la isla. Se acercó al afroamericano y a la nipona diciendo lo siguiente con un tono de relajación y felicidad.

Murdoc: ¡Bienvenidos sean a Plastic Beach! Desde hace tiempo que he deseado que llegara este momento tan especial… ¡Vengan adentro! Es su hogar también… Bueno, no me lo tomes a mal gordinflón pero tú no puedes pasar, literalmente.

Russel: Yo también te extrañaba, viejo. Jajaja

La nipona de forma amable se dirigió a Murdoc y a su "copia" robótica.

Noodle: Murdoc, necesito hablar con ustedes dos cuando se pueda.

Murdoc: No hay problema, Noods. Un momento, falta alguien… ¡Faceache!

Murdoc y Noodle se adentraron con rapidez a buscar al peliazul; él estaba preocupado porque tal vez no lo encontraba y ella estaba ansiosa de verlo…

* * *

 ** _Como vimos está historia todavía le hace falta mucho por desarrollar; no dejen sus comentarios y si desean mandarme mensaje privado no se detengan. Saludos desde México. Hasta la próxima._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Reconectando**

Murdoc y Noodle llegaron al elevador y vieron unas maletas de buen tamaño. Noodle revisó con curiosidad las maletas y recordó que eran maletas que usaba Stuart cuando iban de gira y necesitaran hospedarse en algún lugar. No comprendía porque estaban cargadas las maletas. Bajaron al piso donde se encontraba la habitación del peliazul, el frío del lugar era demasiado, la oscuridad y el silencio sin duda volvería loco a una persona en cuestión de tiempo. Noodle se preguntaba que tenía este lugar y porque Murdoc la guiaba hasta allí. Nunca pensó que allí se encontraba la habitación del peliazul.

Murdoc: Bien, ¿Ves la puerta que se encuentra allí?

Dijo el satanista apuntando con un dedo hacia una determinada dirección. Y Noodle sólo pudo responderle con un tono de curiosidad.

Noodle: Sí. ¿Qué tiene de especial eso si lo que estamos buscando es a Stu?

Murdoc: Allí es su habitación. Ve a verlo tú, te ha estado extrañando desde hace tiempo.

Noodle: Muchas gracias, papá.

Este comentario hizo que Murdoc sonriera y dejara a Noodle sola frente a la habitación. La nipona entró para ver a su amigo. Lo primero que vio fue a Stuart tumbado en la cama, pensó que estaba dormido, pero no balbuceaba ni roncaba… Algo iba mal. Se acercó la nipona a la cama de Stuart y le hablaba con un tono de preocupación.

Noodle: Toochi, ¿Estás bien?

No respondía Stuart, ni se movía. Noodle se acercó un poco más a Stuart.

Noodle: Toochi, respóndeme por favor.

Sin respuesta alguna Noodle tuvo que optar por hacer algo que nunca creyó que iba a llegar el día… Se acercó a la oreja de Stuart y le susurró una palabra.

Noodle: Ballena

De golpe se abrieron los ojos de Stuart y se levantó rápidamente con pánico.

2D: ¡¿Dónde?!

Noodle: ¡Toochi!

Al decir eso se acercó a Stuart y lo encerró en sus brazos recargando su mejilla en el pecho del peliazul.

2D: ¿Noodle? ¿Cómo es que… estás… viva?

Stuart no creía que después de tanto tiempo siguiera en carne y hueso su pequeña japonesa. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo y la cargó para darle vueltas en el aire.

Noodle: ¡Toochi, te extrañé mucho!

Ambos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, Stuart bajó a Noodle y le respondió sin apartarle la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

2D: También te extrañé, mi hermoso ángel.

En ese momento se inclinó un poco Stuart para darle un beso en la mejilla a Noodle. Este acto hizo que Noodle se sonrojara un poco y abrazara al peliazul para que no viera su sonrojo. Stuart correspondió el abrazó y con un poco de duda le preguntó a Noodle.

2D: Oye, ¿ya comiste?

Noodle: No

2D: ¿Tienes hambre? Porque aquí preparamos unas medusas al horno muy deliciosas. Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer ya que Russ era el genio de la cocina.

Noodle comenzó a reírse ante el comentario tan tonto que hizo el peliazul. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Stuart y respondió él mismo.

2D: Hola, Edward. ¿Qué pasó?

La cara que puso Stuart al estar hablando era de seriedad hasta que de pronto se dibujó una sonrisa en su boca.

2D: Claro, sin falta mañana a las 12. Gracias, adiós.

Noodle: ¿Quién era, Toochi? Digo, si es que puedo saber.

2D: Un amigo que pasará mañana por mí. En la tarde te cuento bien.

Noodle: Claro. Vamos a comer algo porque ya se me antojaron las medusas que me dijiste.

Los dos se salieron de la habitación en dirección al elevador. En la salida se encontraba Murdoc con un cigarro de su marca favorita: 666.

Murdoc: Oye, faceache pensé que te habías desmayado o algo por el estilo. Tardaron mucho.

Noodle y Stuart se quedaron en completo silencio. Murdoc sospechó un poco y con sonrisa picarona se dirigió a ambos.

Murdoc: ¿O hicieron otras cosas?

El color rojo les invadió las mejillas a ambos y reaccionaron frente a Murdoc.

Stuart: ¡Murdoc, no seas cerdo!

Noodle: ¡Muy bien dicho, Toochi! Además, sí estaba desmayado.

Murdoc: Jajaja. Está bien, está bien. Espero que no hagan cosas traviesas en mi presencia. ¡¿Entendido cara de simio?!

2D: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no sería capaz de hacer cosas así con Noodle, es como mi hermana y eso se le conocería como incesto y… ¡No!

Stuart se le vino una imagen de Noodle y él desnudos bajo las sabanas haciendo "travesuras", provocando que él se pusiera de un tono completamente rojo y los ojos se le tornaran a blanco. Murdoc se le quedó viendo de forma interesada por el color que adoptó su amigo peliazul y se percató de que Noodle estaba también roja. Ella hablaba de forma nerviosa argumentando el comentario de Stuart.

Noodle: Además, no me gusta Stu para eso. O no sé él, pero no creo.

Ambos hombres se le quedaron viendo a Noodle de forma extraña por lo que decía y no le entendían. Noodle se percató que la observaban y decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Noodle: ¿Vamos a comer?

Murdoc: Lo que digas, cariño.

Los 3 se fueron a la cocina a devorar una "exquisita" comida que constaba de cajas de Jellyfish y cerveza White Ligth. Fue exquisita porque lo único bueno en sabor era el postre que era una gelatina con sabor a pescado fritoque había preparado Cyborg. La mesa estaba conformada por Murdoc, Cyborg, Stuart y Noodle.

Murdoc: Y así fue como construí a Cyborg con tu sangre y un poco de cabellos de tu cepillo. Digo, jugar a ser el científico loco por un momento es divertido, excepto por los días lluviosos que provocaban corto circuito en ella y tenía que repararla de nuevo.

Concluía Murdoc narrando como construyó y Cyborg y el porqué. Noodle quedó asombrada por la inteligencia que tenía Murdoc para crear a Cyborg echa para cualquier situación. Lejos de sentirse remplazada se sentía contenta porque siempre hubo alguien que defendiera a sus amigos.

Noodle: ¿Entonces fue hecha con mis genes? ¿Podría decirse que soy su mamá?

Murdoc: Algo así, pequeña. Cyborg, espero y esto resuelva tu duda del porque a veces ves el molino y escuchas los helicópteros.

Cyborg: Entiendo. Entonces la sangre con la que fui echa contiene recuerdos almacenados. ¡Que interesante!

Todos a excepción de Stuart hablaban en la mesa. Stuart ponía atención a la plática entre ellos hasta que Murdoc le preguntó algo.

Murdoc: Y bien, faceache. ¿Qué día se supone que viene por ti tu amigo Edward?

2D: ¿Cómo es que sabes?

Stuart estaba impresionado, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que Murdoc lo sabía.

Murdoc: Un pajarito me lo dijo.

2D: ¿Hay pájaros aquí en la isla?

Con cara muy seria y voz molesta le contestó Murdoc a Stuart.

Murdoc: Es un decir, cara de simio.

Stuart captó la metáfora y comenzaron a reír todos en la mesa. Cyborg se reía muy fuerte y eso llamó la atención de todos. Se sintió apenada y para evitar que la siguieran viendo le dijo a Stuart que prosiguiera hablando.

2D: Para empezar, vendrán por mí en un barco antiguo que le pertenece a su familia, lo dirige Edward. Hace unas horas me marcó para decirme que ya mañana pasaba por mí a las 12 del día.

Noodle: Tienes muchas cosas que aclararme, Toochi.

2D: Claro.

Cyborg: ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo estarás fuera de la isla?

2D: Regresaré en algunos meses. Me comentó que no es mucho lo que se necesita para mí y que la "Hermandad" es rápida para ayudar. ¿Les parece si hacemos alguna fiesta cuando regrese?

El reloj marcaba las 4 pm. El bajista se puso a pensar sobre donde se quedaría a dormir Noodle.

Murdoc: "Veamos. Seria de mala educación que se durmiera en la sala o en el estudio; se ve muy agotada y merece una cama y sabanas calientes para el frío que se hace por aquí. ¿En mi cama? No, hace tiempo que no duermo con una mujer y no quiero hacerle "cosas". ¿Cyborg? No seas idiota Niccals, allí no hay camas o alguna colchoneta. ¡Por el amor de Satanás! ¿Dónde la pondré segura, tranquila y en un lugar cómodo? "

Se percató que Stuart estaba durmiéndose en la mesa por el famoso "mal de puerco" que le da a la gente después de comer. Le llegó una maravillosa idea a la mente.

Murdoc: Oye cara de simio, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no compartes cama con una mujer?

2D: Pues no lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Murdoc: Pues hoy dormirá contigo nada más ni nada menos que nuestra pequeña asiática que llegó por paquetería instantánea hace 10 años… ¡Noodle!

En ese momento escupió la nipona el agua que bebía en la cara de Murdoc. Este comentario hizo que el peliazul y la nipona se quedaran con cara de asombro.

Noodle: ¡¿Qué?! No pienso invadir la privacidad de 2D. Además, ¿pensaste que sólo tiene una cama y dormiríamos muy juntos?

Murdoc sonrió de lado y contesto de forma que él ganara la discusión.

Murdoc: Vamos, confía en el cara de simio. Duerman de espaldas, nalguita y nalguita pegada no creo que ocurra algo malo. No creo que quieras dormir en mi cama conmigo, ¿O sí?

Esto último le provoco asco a 2D y fue a vomitar la comida a un cesto de basura. Cyborg se levantó a ayudar a 2D dándole palmadas en la espalda y lo agarraba de los hombros como si estuviese en estado de ebriedad. Noodle lo pensó con razonamiento… Era cierto.

Noodle: 2D, ¿hay espacio en tu cuarto para una más?

Vomitando susurró algo que Cyborg dijo en voz alta posteriormente.

Cyborg: Dice que sí, pero que no se podría el "Nalguita y nalguita" como dice Murdoc.

Noodle: ¿Por qué?

Cyborg: Yo no le veo nada de trasero a Stuart.

Murdoc escupió su cerveza a un costado y comenzó a carcajear junto con Cyborg. El comentario hizo que Noodle empezara a reírse como loca. Este comentario hizo sentir enojo a Stuart.

2D: Eres muy mala, Cyborg. Tú has de tener mucho, ¿no?

Cyborg: Más que tú sí, admitelo.

Todos estos momentos hicieron que Gorillaz reviviera la felicidad que se tenía hace unos años. Tras esto fueron por la "maleta" de la nipona y fueron a dejarla en la habitación de 2D. Una vez dentro Noodle se percató de una consola conectada a una televisión.

Noodle: ¿Toochi, aun tienes la consola que usábamos en los Kong Studios?

2D: Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué? ¿Miedo a que te gane otra vez?

Noodle: Ya lo veremos.

Esa tarde se la pasaron jugando videojuegos y platicando sobre que habían hecho durante esos años. Stuart comentaba que tenía un título universitario en derecho, había regresado con su tío Norm a vender de nuevo pianos, el álbum Plastic Beach, la destrucción de los Kong Studios, el gas somnífero en su departamento, Bruce Willis persiguiéndolos en la carretera, el carro-submarino, el pulpo que vomitó Cyborg y finalmente su escape temporal de Plastic Beach con Edward.

Noodle: Wow, me perdí de mucho por lo que escucho.

2D: ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Noods?

De repente Noodle pone pausa al juego y suspira.

2D: Disculpa no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Mejor olvidémoslo y sigamos, ya casi me ganas.

Antes de quitar la pausa del juego pregunta con voz apagada Noodle.

Noodle: ¿Seguro que quieres saber?

Por unos segundos lo meditó Stuart, pero la inquietud era muy grande por lo que le respondió igual de apagado en la voz.

2D: Sí…

* * *

 _Bien, nos vemos de nuevo después de un largo tiempo. Aquí les subí un capítulo un poco tenso por lo visto. Gracias por sus reviews y comentarios._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola a todos, de nuevo. No he muerto, y si creían que lo estaba pues he regresado de la muerte sólo para dejarles otro capítulo más. Les informo que las cosas en la historia se van a poner más buenas y en especial esta ocasión. Este capítulo lo hice gracias a mis teorías que quizá a ninguno se le ha ocurrido, en fin... Pasen y disfrútenlo. De mí para ustedes con mucho amor.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Amor y paz.**

Noodle: Esto tarde o temprano todos se enterarán, pero quiero que sea un secreto entre tú y yo. ¿Cuento contigo, Toochi?

2D: Por supuesto que sí, Noods.

En ese momento ambos se toman de sus meniques haciendo la promesa de no contarle a nadie y será un secreto hasta que Noodle le cuente a los demás.

Noodle: ¿Recuerdas quién hiso el atentado a Shaun Ryder?

2D: Little Jimmy Manson… Una vez intentó matarme con explosivos dentro de mis pianos y teclados eléctricos. Ojalá esté bien podrido en el infierno.

Noodle: Exacto. Ese el punto…

Stuart no entendía con palabras claves y frases cortas. Sólo entendió que el asqueroso hippie ya estaba pudriéndose en el infierno.

Noodle: Bueno, seré un poco más clara. En la grabación de "El Mañana" tenía planeado Murdoc deshacerse de Jimmy Manson subiéndolo al molino y estrellarlo; la semana anterior a la grabación Murdoc me comentó su plan y me enseñó que ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo…

*Inicio de flashback*

Murdoc: Y bien, ¿me permites destruir tu isla con Jimmy adentro? Tomaremos las medidas necesarias de seguridad con los paracaídas, médicos y paramédicos en la zona donde caerá, policía nacional por si es que sobrevive el hijo de perra y sobre todo estaremos nosotros esperándote.

Noodle se veía un poco pensativa con semejante plan, tenía un presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien a pesar de los cálculos de Murdoc para eliminar a Jimmy sobre la faz de la tierra.

Noodle: ¿Seguro que todo estará bien?

Murdoc: Seguro.

Noodle: Si es así vámonos a descansar un tiempo a las islas Malvinas.

Murdoc: Te lo prometo, pequeña. Confía en tu papá.

Noodle: Gracias, papá.

Padre e hija se abrazaron para sellar el trato. Estaba dicho, Gorillaz de vacaciones a las islas Malvinas. En los próximos días Noodle hizo un pequeño equipaje para que cuando llegara la banda de filmar el vídeo se fueran a vacacionar, incluso en cajas metió todas sus cosas porque bien sabía que Murdoc sacaría mucho dinero de los videos Feel Good Inc. y El Mañana y vacaciones una semana no serían. La semana pasó entre caja y caja y Noodle se encontraba lista para hacer la grabación de "El Mañana"; el mismo día tenía un extraño presentimiento y lo que hizo fue darles a todos los integrantes un enorme abrazo y tomarse fotografías con su teléfono celular que tenía, tal parecía que ella se despedía para siempre.

*Fin de flashback*

Noodle estaba sollozando y las manos las tenía en la frente. Stuart estaba sin palabras ante lo que Noodle le contaba; él abrazó a Noodle y le retiro la máscara para poder abrazarla mejor. Mal hecho, Stuart. La cicatriz del ojo derecho de Noodle se hizo visible que sabrá Dios y Noodle como se hizo.

2D: ¿Qué es esto?

Al momento de preguntarlo tocó suavemente el ojo derecho de Noodle, ella se limitó a ver a su amigo peliazul y a contestarle de forma melancólica.

Noodle: El fin de Jimmy en el infierno. Te lo contaré todo…

*Inicio de flashback*

El molino de Noodle iba en picada hacia el suelo, cosa que hizo que Noodle se asustara, pero bien sabía que era parte del vídeo y por ello ya traía puesto su paracaídas. En el momento justo antes de saltar un hombre le agarra del hombro a Noodle y esta gira rápidamente.

Jimmy: ¡Este es tu molino! Muere con él, pequeña cucaracha.

Noodle: ¡Suéltame asqueroso hippie!

En ese instante Noodle con todas sus fuerzas le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Jimmy dejándolo más tarado de lo que estaba. Noodle aprovechó la situación y se arrojó al vacío con su paracaídas bien puesto. Descendía por acción de la gravedad: 300 metros, 289 metros, 280 metros, 270 metros…

Noodle: ¡¿Dónde está la cuerda!?

250 metros, 240 metros, 230 metros, 220 metros…

Noodle: ¡Aquí está!

Justo a los 170 metros se abrió el paracaídas y una adolescente japonesa iba descendiendo lentamente por los aires hasta tocar suelo.

Noodle: ¡Arigato, Dios! Al parecer Murdoc no es tan malo después de todo en sus cálculos.

Noodle victoriosa caminaba en dirección donde se supone que la banda la esperaría, pero le llamó la atención que el helicóptero que le disparaba en el vídeo seguía volando a la altura del molino. De repente arroja un objeto desde 400 metros del aire. En ese momento se escucha el teléfono de Noodle sonar y era Murdoc.

Noodle: ¿Bueno? ¿Qué pasó?

Del otro lado se escuchaban gritos, personas corriendo y a Murdoc alterado.

Murdoc: ¡Corre pequeña! ¡Corre por tu vida! ¡Es una bomba!

Por la situación Noodle rápidamente se puso a correr casi igual de rápido que los campeones olímpicos de los 200 metros planos. 10 segundos antes de que la bomba tocará suelo, Noodle divisó una cueva cercana. Sin dudarlo ella fue a la refugiarse en ella.

Noodle: ¡Ay, estuvo cerca!

La zona verde con el molino destruido se volvió un escenario similar a los escombros de Hiroshima y Nagasaki tras la guerra del 40. El sonido de la explosión fue horrible y aterrador. En la cueva se escuchó más fuerte debido a que el lugar estaba cerrado y provocaba ecos. Noodle sólo se tiraba en el suelo y se cubría los oídos mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Finalmente acabó aquella escena de guerra.

Noodle: Adiós Jimmy, no creo que sigas vivo.

Salió de aquella cueva y se acercó a los escombros. ¡Sorpresa!

Jimmy: ¡Maldita cucaracha!

Entre los escombros Jimmy salió malherido y arrojo a Noodle pedazos de madera que se encontraba. Noodle trataba de esquivarlos, pero Jimmy era muy rápido arrojando esas cosas. Una tabla de madera le golpeó justamente a Noodle en el estómago. Del dolor Noodle se tiró al suelo.

Jimmy: Adiós, asquerosa cucaracha. ¡Gorillaz es mío!

Antes de que Jimmy acabara con la existencia de Noodle golpeándole en la cabeza con una madera, apareció una silueta muy peculiar, ¿recuerdan a Boogieman en Stylo?

Boogieman: ¿Señor Manson?

Jimmy se detuvo y volteo a contestar.

Jimmy: Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¡Ay!

Se asustó tanto el hippie de Manson que se dispuso a correr, pero por las heridas en las piernas se cayó a unos metros de Noodle. Ambos mortales estaban atónitos ante la presencia de un sujeto esquelético que no daba muy buena finta.

Boogieman: Hoy expira tu contrato que hicimos y vengo por ti.

Antes de que Boogieman pudiera envolver a Jimmy en una nube negra para arrastrarlo al infierno, Jimmy agarró a Noodle.

Jimmy: ¡Asquerosa cucaracha, tú vienes conmigo!

Ambos mortales y el demonio se fueron directamente al infierno. El infierno era un lugar donde el olor a azufre era lo que lo rodeaba, había lagos de lava liquida y ríos de lava más espesa, voces de sufrimiento y lamentos se escuchaban, muchas sombras de animales salvajes se veían, un inmenso calor acobijaba el lugar… ¡Un lugar horrendo!

Noodle: ¡Suéltame, maldito!

Noodle le mordió a Manson en el brazo y este la soltó. Boogieman vio que también había traído a Noodle, ¡Qué gran error! En ese momento apareció Lucifer que era la máxima autoridad del infierno. No era rojo, tampoco tenía cuernos y tampoco un trincho como te lo describen. Era una muy hermoso, tenía las alas rotas, pero se notaba que en un tiempo fueron bellas, era alto, tenía un cuerpo bien moldeado y vestía con un pantalón color negro y entubado.

Lucifer: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Jimmy: Señor, es un placer volverlo a ver.

Lucifer: A mí no. ¿Quién es esta chiquilla?

Boogieman comenzó a temblar de miedo debido al error que cometió. ¡Eres un genio, Boogieman! Este tipo de errores no eran perdonados en el infierno. Pero Lucifer estaba muy tranquilo.

Lucifer: No te preocupes, imbécil. A cualquier demonio se le puede olvidar que… ¡Estos errores son inaceptables!

Boogieman: Señor, ahorita mismo la regreso en donde estaba. No se preocu…

Lucifer: Nada de eso. Es hora de divertir un poco al público infernal. Ve preparando la arena de pelea y afila todos los objetos que tengan punta.

Noodle estaba asustada por la situación, ella sólo quería regresar a casa. Con mucho miedo hablaba.

Noodle: ¿De qué está hablando usted? No me haga daño, por favor.

Lucifer: No te angusties, Noodle. Pelearas a muerte con el hippie que está aquí. El que gane le dejaremos que salga del infierno y no le detendremos en ningún momento, es decir, se ganan su libertad.

Jimmy: Vaya, usted es un genio. Permítame besarle la mano, señor.

Lucifer: Aléjate de mí, imbécil. No te atrevas a tocarme porque si lo haces te descuartizo parte por parte.

Este comentario hizo que Jimmy se asustara demasiado y temblara como gelatina. En ese momento unos demonios se llevaron a los peleadores a la arena y les explicaron las reglas.

Demonio 1: Se vale escupir, morder, insultarse, provocar y todo lo que tenga que ver con la violencia.

Demonio 2: Si no lo hacen pierden automáticamente los dos. ¡Suerte, mortales!

La arena de pelea era grande, le daba un parecido al coliseo romano. Las paredes estaban con objetos filosos sobresalientes y en el suelo estaba uno que otro cadáver de personas que pelearon anteriormente. En el suelo había palabras escritas con sangre, tal vez eran las últimas palabras de cada persona que peleo en el lugar.

Jimmy: prepárate para ser aniquilada, cucaracha.

Lucifer apareció en un trono de huesos y cráneos de muchas especies de la tierra. Con voz alta le hablaba al público.

Lucifer: Gentes, el día de hoy doy inicio a una gran pelea que no se verá hasta dentro de miles de años. Dos mortales peleando por su libertad; pido un aplauso fuerte para Sun Moon Stars que fue quien nos trajo este espectáculo.

El público estaba aplaudiendo muy emocionado. De repente guardaron silencio para que la autoridad continuara hablando.

Lucifer: Recuerden, mis peleadores… Quien gane lo dejaremos exactamente en el lugar donde supuestamente han muerto. Noodle analizaba las palabras que dijo Lucifer, ¿Era de fiarse? Mientras pensaba eso Jimmy se dispuso a correr en dirección a Noodle para dar el primer golpe.

Jimmy: Toma esto, cucaracha.

Un golpe en la mejilla, el primer golpe de la pelea. Noodle reaccionó y con furia le dio un golpe en el estómago al hippie. En las esquinas había objetos punzo-cortantes y cada uno fue por ellas. Ahora si era un duelo a muerte.

Noodle: Te vas a arrepentir de haberte acercado a mi familia.

Jimmy: Nunca me arrepentiré, cucaracha huérfana.

Noodle se ofendió ante el comentario y con un tubo de acero golpeó a Jimmy en los dientes tan fuerte que él escupió algunos.

Jimmy: ¡Maldita!

Con furia regresó un golpe al brazo izquierdo de Noodle con algunas varas de acero y con filo. El dolor de los golpes los estaba agotando. Entre golpe y golpe Jimmy le escupió en la cara a Noodle y ella asqueada camino hacia atrás. Ella tropezando cayó muy cerca de una flama a la cual Jimmy se acercó y tomó a Noodle del cabello. Era el fin.

Noodle: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Jimmy: Por haberme quitado mi lugar en Gorillaz. Despidete de tu existencia, cucaracha.

Jimmy puso la cara de Noodle en l fuego provocándole quemaduras. El dolor era tan intenso que Noodle pensó en toda su vida en cuestión de segundos: Militares llevándosela a un lugar extraño, el doctor Kyuzo, la llegada a los Kong en una caja, la primera vez que vio a Gorillaz, los conciertos, las canciones que le cantaba 2D, las grabaciones de los vídeos, su escape a Japón para recordar su pasado, los Kong abandonados, la banda reintegrada, Shaun Ryder, las fiestas a las que iba con la banda, el molino de viento… Todo estaba perdido. A punto de desmayarse del dolor Noodle recordó a su familia, a todo Gorillaz con los muchachos que la acobijaron por años. Sin embargo, alguien del público gritó unas palabras clave.

Persona del público: ¡Océano Tocino!

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué mierdas?!

El público y Lucifer estaban asombrados de que Noodle no se movía, ya no imploraba piedad, no hablaba… En ese momento Noodle tomo de un brazo a Jimmy y lo apretó tan fuerte que los dedos de Noodle traspasaron la piel del hippie. Jimmy soltó a la nipona y ella en un rápido movimiento le dio una patada aérea en la mandíbula… ¡Todo un espectáculo!

Noodle: Océano tocino… Océano tocino.

Susurraba como demente las nipona.

Jimmy: ¡Por la puta madre, eres una maldita!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Jimmy, Noodle ya le había soltado otros puñetazos mucho más fuertes que al principio. Los puntos golpeados eran la nariz, los pómulos, los dientes frontales y la barba. En el suelo se encontraba Jimmy Manson muy herido, agotado y sangrando en abundancia, no tenía ninguna esperanza. Noodle seguía balbuceando las palabras, se dirigía a la esquina donde estaban los objetos filosos y entre ellos había una navaja militar de 15 cm de longitud aproximadamente. Noodle reaccionó hasta que tenía enfrente a Jimmy tirado en el suelo y ella sobre él a punto de quitarle su vida. El público estaba alocado y emocionado de contemplar un asesinato.

Lucifer: ¡Silencio!

Todos se callaron y reino en el lugar sólo la voz del ángel caído.

Lucifer: Noodle, termina con su miserable vida u olvídate de tu libertad.

Noodle lo meditó un poco y la verdad Jimmy no debería de ambular de nuevo por la tierra atentando a su familia… A Gorillaz. Estaba decidido, en nombre de Gorillaz. Noodle alzó el brazo donde tenía el arma blanca y dejo caer el filo en la garganta de Jimmy… Fin de la historia para Jimmy. Ambos aparecieron en un campo donde el cielo era de lo más hermoso y el pasto estaba verde lleno de vida. Todo era un paraíso. Jimmy estaba acostado y Noodle le levantaba la cabeza con una mano estando ella de rodillas.

Noodle: ¿Tienes algo que decirme antes de dejarte ir?

Jimmy: Muchas gracias por acabar con esto. A pesar de que mi vida no fue muy buena agradezco que me permitieran joderles su existencia. Cuando salgas del infierno te recuerdo que el lugar donde ahora debes ir es al Punto Nemo…

Noodle: ¿El punto Nemo?

Jimmy: Todos estarán allí… Te deseo suerte, niña. Amor y paz…

Jimmy murió en los brazos de Noodle y despidiéndose como buen hippie. Noodle le cerró los ojos e inmediatamente volvieron a aparecer en la arena de pelea.

Lucifer: ¡Bravo, pequeña! Me acabas de ahorrar un trabajo. Además de tu libertad te otorgaré tres cosas. Toma este subfusil Thompson, es una de mis favoritas.

Noodle tomó el arma que aparece usando en On Melancholy Hill.

Lucifer: Esta mascarita te cubrirá la herida que te hizo Manson, muchos la confunden con el rostro de un gato, pero es una mariposa. No me vayas a creer que soy "femenino", simplemente es de lo mejor que tengo.

De igual forma, Noodle tomó el regalo y se lo puso. Era la máscara con detalles en verde que traía puesta en todo el día.

Lucifer: El último deseo te lo dejo a tu elección. Te recuerdo que es el último.

Noodle: Deseo estar en la tierra de nuevo… Con Gorillaz.

Lucifer: Vale, pero como yo te lo voy a conceder lo modificaré un poco.

Se puso a pensar Lucifer en modificarle el deseo… Alterarlo. ¡Eureka!

Lucifer: Estarás en la tierra de nuevo, pero en vez de estar en el presente aparecerás en algún lugar años después. ¿Cerramos trato?

Noodle: De acuerdo, todo con tal de ver otra vez a mi familia…

Lucifer: Es más, para que veas que no soy tan malo haré que aparezcas en Japón. Adiós, niña.

Tronó los dedos Lucifer y Noodle apareció en un barco en aguas japonesas a punto de zarpar en dirección al sureste. Se veía ella y notaba que su cuerpo había cambiado como si hubiese crecido, Lucifer hizo lo que quiso. En fin, no se veía mal después de todo. Subió al barco.

*Fin de flashback*

Noodle lloraba tan intensamente y Stuart también. Noodle lloraba por aquel momento de su vida que vivió y por haber asesinado a alguien sabiendo que era la única opción mientras que Stuart lloraba por ver tan destruida a Noodle en su corazón, por no haber estado con ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

Noodle: Stu, ¿Tú porque lloras?

2D: Me duele ver que estás destruida por dentro, y no pude hacer nada para salvarte.

Ambos se abrazaron muy fuerte, nada los volvería a separar. Uno necesitaba del otro, quizá la palabra amistad quedaba muy pequeña entre ellos dos.

Noodle: Toochi…

2D: Mande.

Noodle: ¿Me prometes algo?

2D: Por supuesto que sí.

Noodle: Prométeme que estarás bien estés donde estés, y si necesitas de alguien me vas a hablar a mí.

2D: No dudaré en hacerlo.

Se separaron un poco para poder verse y secarse las lágrimas que caían. Los ojos verdes de la nipona estaban hermosos para Stuart y comenzó a pensar en mil y un cosas sobre ella. ¡Qué hermosa mujer! El peliazul se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña, ya era toda una mujer.

2D: Noodle, perdón por cambiar un poco de tema, pero no lo resisto más… Estás hermosa…

Noodle se sonrojó un poco por las palabras de Stuart.

Noodle: Stu, no sé qué decir… Me agarraste de sorpresa… Pero yo también quiero decirte algo.

Ambos se empezaron a recostar en la cama abrazados, no apartaban sus miradas y era un momento muy especial.

Noodle: Acércate un poco, Stu. Debo de decirte algo.

Stuart se acercó un poco, ella pedía que más cerca y él obedecía.

2D: ¿Qué quieres decirme, pequeña?

Lentamente Noodle acercó sus labios a los de Stuart. Él le siguió el juego a la nipona… ¡Un beso muy hermoso! Ya había caído la noche y ellos bajo la luz de luna confesaban todo sin articular ni una palabra. Los besos que se entregaban estaban llenos de fuerza y amor.

2D: Noods, ¿Desde cuándo te nació esto?

Noodle: Pues todo empezó desde que en las entrevistas me preguntaban quién me atraía y no sabía que responder. Una noche me di cuenta que tú eras un gran pensamiento de mi mente, de verdad me atraías mucho y me sigues atrayendo. Eres una persona muy linda y eso lo valoro mucho de ti.

2D: Entonces ya estamos igual, jeje. Muchas gracias por valorarme, Noods.

Al terminar de decir eso reanudaron a darse algunos besos, pero viendo la situación de la noche, la cama y los besos decidieron detenerse para evitar llegar a otras situaciones… Ya saben.

Noodle: Mejor vamos a terminar la partida del juego y vámonos a dormir. ¿Te parece bien, Toochi?

2D: Claro, no hay problema. Ya empezaba a hacer calor jajaja.

Noodle de igual forma comenzó a reír por el comentario del peliazul. Al terminar de jugar se metieron a las sabanas y decidieron dormir abrazados para que así nadie los volviera a separar. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba a cada uno en el rostro. Amor y paz…

* * *

 ** _¡Qué bello! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que lo más probable es que lo suba mañana, o tal vez hoy en la noche. Agradezco su atención. Adiós._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sólo porque lo hice corto este capítulo lo subiré ahora mismo casi junto al anterior. Que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El nuevo Prometeo de Murdoc.**

Nuestros dos músicos se encontraban dormidos bajo metros a nivel del mar, cabe recordar que en total son cinco: Murdoc, Stuart, Russel, Noodle y Cyborg. Bien, dos de ellos estaban dormidos en el cuarto del peliazul; otro se encontraba afuera durmiendo panza arriba debido a su extremo tamaño y el peso; entonces faltan otros dos. ¡Cyborg y Murdoc! Raramente Cyborg no estaba en su habitación de recarga y Murdoc tampoco estaba en su habitación ni con aromas de cigarros ni otro desastre cerca de la zona. Sin embargo, en una habitación grande que era un taller se encontraban los dos muy ocupados. Murdoc vestido con una bata de mecánico color azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla muy sucios, pero sin rasgaduras, unas botas viejas que le cubrían debajo de la rodilla color negro y una careta para soldar con calcomanías de grupos rockeros/metaleros de los 60's y 70's.

Murdoc: Veamos, se supone que esta cosa tiene que ser mucho mejor en cuestión de resistencia a los daños, más sentido humano… Sin ofender, pero para ser resumidos… ¡La reverenda mamada! Un tanto mejor que tú, pequeña.

Cyborg: Da igual… ¿Ya casi está?

La robot estaba sosteniendo unos planos de color azul. Dentro de ellos contenían medidas, una forma humana y mucha electrónica ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?

Murdoc: Me resultara difícil, casi imposible. Si yo fuese tú me iría a descansar, recuerda que tu batería no está diseñada para soportar muchas horas de trabajo.

Un poco triste la Cyborg dejo los planos en la mesa próxima y se despidió de su creador; prácticamente tenía toda la razón Murdoc. Desde ese momento el satanista se encontraba trabajando de forma intensa que el sudor resbalaba sobre su rostro, así se encontraba por un largo tiempo hasta que…

Murdoc: ¡Me lleva el carajo! ¡Más de 7 putas horas trabajando en esta cosa… grrr!

Aventó todo lo que se encontraba en el taller: planos, tornillos, herramienta, papeles, soldadores, circuitería, etc. Le costó trabajo tranquilizarse lo cual decidió fumar de nueva cuenta su tabaco favorito: 666. Mientras fumaba observaba todo lo que había tirado al suelo por la desesperación que le dio hace unos momentos.

Murdoc: ¿Qué coño es esto?

Levantó lo que parecía ser mechones azules… ¡Eureka! Le hacían falta las pruebas del ADN de Stuart para continuar en su proyecto.

Murdoc: Si tengo el cabello, ¿Qué más hará falta?... ¡Por la puta madre, la sangre!

Como loco comenzó a buscar la muestra de sangre; levantaba cada papel, movía objetos grandes, unos ojos de plato para localizar su objetivo, etc.

Murdoc: ¡Por fin! Gracias, Lucifer jejeje

Alzó las manos con el objeto que era la seña de su victoria, sin pensarlo dos veces reanudo su trabajo y en 2 horas se encontraba el proyecto. Para comenzar a que las cosas marcharan bien tenía que ponerle un nombre.

Murdoc: Veamos… Ojos negros, cabello azul, estatura de 1.95 metros, complexión delgada, interior de acero y un poco de titanio, armamento incluido, batería con carga solar para no pagar más la luz ya que me sale cada vez más cara, sistema diseñado para soportar daños grandes y un poco de sangre Pot…

Se quedó sin aliento al describir a su nuevo ser que ahora tenía vida.

¿?: ¿Qué dijo, señor?

Murdoc: Te debo de asignar un nombre, ¿no se te hace lógico?

¿?: Según mis datos de lógica… Sí.

Murdoc: No te iría mal si te pusiera Peter o tal vez Carl… ¡Ya sé! Tú te llamaras de ahora en adelante… ¡2-Droid!

2-Droid: Nombre almacenado en la memoria… Dato sincronizado…

En la sala de recargas estaba Cyborg, que escuchaba todo lo que decía Murdoc. Al escuchar la voz del nuevo ser, sintió que ya estaba completa… Al fin podría convivir con alguien de su misma especie.

Cyborg: 2-Droid… No sabes lo que te espera a futuro… Gracias, Murdoc

Se apagó para recargarse más rápido, pero con una mecánica sonrisa en el rostro.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les dejo el capítulo para que vean que no he dejado de escribir para todos ustedes. Les quiero aclarar una parte del capítulo 5 sobre la persona que gritó "Océano Tocino" y es que ese personaje se verá más adelante, desempeña un gran papel dentro de la historia. Sin más por el momento los dejo. No olviden dejarme un review._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: No es un adiós, sino hasta pronto**

Al fin llegaba el nuevo amanecer para Gorillaz: Los 4 principales músicos que dieron origen al grupo, clima cálido tropical, una isla casi en buenas condiciones (menos mal que aún no se hundía), fuera todo tipo de peligros para la mansión y sobre todo un gran despertar para cada integrante, bueno, algunos.

 _POV 2D:_

Sin duda alguna no había dormido tan bien como esa noche, con el calor de las sabanas y sobre todo con la pequeña Noodle. Aún recuerdo que cuando ella tenía 11 o 12 años me iba a buscar a mi habitación en los Kong Studios para que pudiera tranquilizarla por las pesadillas que tenía; tocando melodías de piano, cantando o incluso algunas veces le contaba de mi vida aburrida antes de conocer a Murdoc y tuviera los accidentes, cosa que resultaba de maravilla. Cuando conciliaba el sueño la dejaba en mi cama y yo me ponía a ver en la ventana a admirar el ''maravilloso'' paisaje repleto de zombis y con la típica lluvia de Inglaterra… Aunque en otras ocasiones la llevaba a su habitación a dejarla en su cama. Que tiempos tan bellos. Bien, era buen momento para dejar la cama, decidí revisar mi habitación por si se me olvidaba algo por empacar. Cuando decidí salir por el desayuno y dejárselo a Noods en la cama algo me dejo sorprendido… ¡Un espejo que me reflejaba! Sin duda era raro que hubiera un espejo en la puerta de salida, vaya que sí había conservado mi imagen de hace unos 5 años. Que bien me veo con la ropa que use para filmar Dirty Harry… Oh sí. Un momento… pero si estamos en el 2010, según mis cuentas y matemáticas esa ropa yo la regalé a unos fans en el 2007 cuando toda la banda se dispersó… ¡Oh Dios!... Me desmayo… Me desmayo… Me desma…

 _POV Noodle:_

Que bien dormí, hace tiempo que no dormía así de bien en un colchón y bajo una sábana que me proporcione calor, pero sobre todo con la persona que más quiero… 2D. Supe que se había despertado porque dejó de abrazarme y sentía como bostezaba como un gran oso, jaja. Todo iba bien hasta que en minutos escuché un golpe en el piso, abrí los ojos y… ¡Eran dos 2D!, uno en el piso en un estado se shock y otro parado en la puerta… Este último me causo curiosidad porque traía la ropa que uso 2D en Dirty Harry, tenía agujeros como los de mi ''Doble'', se veía un poco más moreno que a como lo vi ayer y… ¡Se parecía mucho al 2D en tiempos de Demon Days! No lo dude más y saqué mi arma de la caja metálica que dejé a un lado de la cama de 2D. ¡Mujer precavida vale por dos!

La escena era muy confusa para aquel que entrara a la habitación, pues estaban dos 2D y una asiática armada apuntando a uno de ellos. Sobre los 2D era mucho más confuso, uno estaba con los ojos en blanco vestido únicamente por un pantalón de mezclilla y tirado en el piso temblando, mientras que el otro estaba parado en la entrada tomando una posición de defensa (una pierna adelante y otra atrás con ambas rodillas flexionadas y las manos una al frente mientras que otra atrás). Sin duda alguna uno de ellos era un intruso o alguna copia… La nipona pensaba que talvez eran los efectos de la cerveza White Light que te hace ver cosas raras o las medusas de color que cenó anoche. Sin embargo, no dejaba de apuntar, algo le decía que debía bajar el arma y salir, pero había dos cosas: si bajaba el arma tal vez el clon o copia de 2D podía atacar, y si disparaba podía matar al 2D verdadero.

2-Droid: ¡Espere por favor, señorita! Yo no vengo a hacerles daño ni a su esposo ni a usted.

Noodle: ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?... Un momento… ¡Él no es mi esposo!

Ante semejante comentario la nipona se sonrojó.

2-Droid: Ok, está bien. Vera usted, el señor Murdoc me mando a ayudar a mi progenitor a sacar sus maletas ya que un barco le espera afuera.

Noodle bajó el arma al escuchar que un barco esperaba a 2D. Recordó que el peliazul aún no le contaba nada sobre que iba a irse de la isla. También se encontraba un poco confundida al escuchar la palabra "progenitor" proveniente de 2-Droid. El androide aprovecho la situación para poder levantar al peliazul y hacerlo regresar de su shock con unas descargas eléctricas bajas, lo suficiente para reanimarlo. La nipona permanecía con la cabeza baja de saber que apenas acababa de llegar y otro se tenía que ir. El peliazul le preocupo la situación de Noodle en lugar de ver a su copia, así que se acercó con su pequeña amiga y comenzó a hablar con ella en voz baja. 2-Droid supo que no le correspondía permanecer en el lugar ya que tal vez necesitaban de privacidad.

2-Droid: Me retiro. Disculpen si no me presenté, me llamo 2-Droid y fui creado por Murdoc para fines desconocidos. Lo veo allá arriba señor Pot.

El androide cerró la puerta y se llevó todas las cosas hacia la salida para que estuvieran listas para Stuart. Durante el camino sintió que la carga se le aligeraba más, sólo escuchaba unas pequeñas risas femeninas. No le puso mucho interés al asunto y continúo en el camino hasta que sintió que la carga estaba muy ligera, demasiado. Se asomó por encima de la maleta y al ver de espaldas a una hembra humana se dio cuenta que esa ''chica'' se había llevado la mitad del equipaje.

2-Droid: ¡Psst! ¿Qué haces con mi encargo?

Cyborg volteo y quiso decir que quería ayudar, pero las palabras no las pudo pronunciar al ver a 2-Droid. ¡Qué sexy se veía 2D! Sin playera, vestido por unos pantalones verdes y con agujeros para cable como ella… ¡¿Qué!? ¿Acaso también tenía entradas para cables que ella y nunca se dio cuenta? La expresión en el rostro de aquel tipo era seria, ¡Era la versión más sexy de 2D!

2-Droid: ¡Cuidado!

Cuando volteo Cyborg vio que iba a caerse por las escaleras de la salida… Sin duda alguna iba a ser un golpe duro sobre la arena plástica. Cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, ¡Todo por estar tirando baba por el estúpido y sensual 2D! Pasaron unos segundos, pero no sentía ni el golpe ni daños en su cuerpo mecánico. Abrió los ojos para llevarse la sorpresa de su mecánica vida… ¡Aquel sujeto le sostenía del brazo y sentía el tacto de los fríos dedos!

2-Droid: ¿Te vas a quedar allí o te levanto a la fuerza? A mi no me gusta usar fuerza sobre seres femeninos.

Cyborg: E-este ya v-voy…

Se levantó y pudo apreciar la figura de 2D. Se veía muy diferente, más joven, apuesto y… ¿apuesto? Ni el mismísimo Baldor podía calcular con su algebra como es que un robot podía hacer conexión repentina con otro… O el grandioso filosofo Platón que se enfocó en el amor, tampoco podría explicarlo…

2-Droid: Oye, ¿Estas bien?

Cyborg: Sí, bueno no… Que diga sí… O talvez… ¡No sé!

2-Droid: Bueno… ¡Qué mal educado soy! Deja presentarme, soy una creación de Murdoc fabricado hace una horas, me llamo 2-Droid. Tú debes de ser la escolta personal del señor Murdoc, ¿No es así?

Cyborg: E-este, ammm s-sí. Cyborg, me llamo Cyborg.

2-Droid tomo la mano de Cyborg para estrecharla. Él la miraba con unos ojos profundos y ella lo veía con ojos perdidos…

Murdoc: ¡Pero qué lindo! Me da asco este tipo de situaciones. Además, hoy te toca el primer regaño de tu vida, 2-Droid

Apareció Murdoc jalando de las orejas a 2D que se encontraba vestido de igual forma que como estaba en su habitación.

2-Droid: ¡Discúlpeme señor! Yo sólo había dejado a él y a su esposa platicando y…

Noodle: ¡Qué no es mi esposo!

Apareció Noodle teniendo puesto su máscara de mariposa con detalles en verde y de brazos cruzados.

2-Droid: Lo lamento. Le tengo una notificación señor Pot… Aquel barco le espera.

Murdoc dejo de jalarle la oreja a 2D y este se fue directo a la costa a recibir a su amigo Edward. Edward era un adulto de la edad de Stuart, tenía finta de marinero/pirata siendo rubio de piel blanca pero quemada por la alta exposición al sol y de ojos color miel, sin mencionar el aliento de ron que cargaba.

Edward: Pot, mejor dicho, el milagro de los accidentes jaja. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, camarada? Hace tiempo que supe de tus accidentes y pues me gustaría conocer el que te provoco semejante cosa.

Tronándose los dedos decía el pirata rubio. Murdoc lentamente se hacía para atrás, pues bien sabía que no tenía las intenciones de tomar una taza de café y discutirlo como gente civilizada. Cyborg se puso frente a Murdoc para protegerlo, esto hizo obvio el asunto y Edward se acercaba con amenaza.

Edward: ¡Vaya, vaya! Si es la rata verdosa protegida por su guardaespaldas. Sólo te advierto que cuando Stu regrese, vas a ser tu quien ahora corra y esta vez ninguno de tus asquerosos demonios estará para protegerte. Estoy enterado de todo lo que le has provocado en la vida de Stu. En fi, no me gusta hablar mucho con las escorias del mundo.

Tras decir eso Edward, ayudó a subir las maletas del peliazul al barco. También comentó que le quedaban 5 minutos para que se despidiera de su ''familia'' ya que serían meses los que no estaría en casa. Tras despedirse de todos ya se encontraba Edward en el barco esperándole.

2D: ¡Hey, Noods!

Rápidamente volteó la nipona para ver a Stuart que se acercaba a ella.

2D: Prometo regresar, aunque me cueste la vida, pero regresaré.

En ese instante ambos se abrazaron de una forma tierna: él poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la nipona y ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos

Noodle: Te estaré esperando. Mucha suerte.

Por instinto de ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Esto le incomodo un poco a los integrantes de la banda.

Russel: Ejem… Noods, creo que me tendrás que explicar algo.

Noodle: Ay, emmm sí.

Edward: ¡Ya vámonos Romeo, luego vienes por Julieta!

Murdoc se reía a carcajadas y tirado en la arena.

Murdoc: JA JA JA JA. El cara de simio y la japonesa, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? JA JA JA

En ese momento Murdoc fue sostenido por una enorme mano que lo apretaba y casi le rompía los huesos y órganos de su cuerpo verdoso. Al ver quien era comenzó a helarse la sangre…

Russel: Escucha bien, lagartija malparida. Si tratas de meterte con uno de ellos dos yo me haré cargo de dejarte como sándwich en la mochila.

Murdoc: ¿Y cómo es eso?

Russel: ¡Aplastado y compacto!

Murdoc sintió un enorme miedo y juró en nombre de todas sus botellas no meterse con ellos. Russel lo soltó y cayó el bajista de una altura considerable, chocando con el plástico rosa.

Todos dejaron de ver aquella escena para apreciar que el barco se comenzaba a alejar, siendo arrastrado por el viento en dirección al norte. Stuart sentía que era lo mejor y se despedía de su familia… Gorillaz.

Edward: Sé lo que es alejarte de una familia, pero hay una gran diferencia entre tu caso y el mío… Los volverás a ver, Stu.

Stuart comenzó a charlar como en los viejos tiempos con su amigo. A lo lejos se veía un pirata y un cantante riendo y haciendo señas… Una gran amistad.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola de nuevo. Hoy les vengo a recompensar mi ausencia con dos capítulos capítulos nuevos. Espero que los disfruten tanto como cuando los escribí. No olviden sus review.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Una chispa**

Una vez que se marchó el vocalista, todos fueron hacia adentro del lugar. Una vez dentro fueron a desayunar, pero Noodle se preguntó por Russel y fue a con él.

Noodle: Oye, Russ. Todos nosotros ya vamos a tomar el almuerzo, ¿Tú cómo le vas a hacer?

Russel: No te preocupes por mí, no saben tan mal los tiburones. Además, encontré una isla con un barco naufragado repleto de pescado, o camarón. Tú ve a disfrutar tu desayuno.

Noodle asintió y se marchó hacia el interior de la mansión plástica. Allí se encontraba Cyborg esperándola, cosa que le resulto raro a la nipona.

Noodle: Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Cyborg: Te estaba esperando. Oye, me siento un poco extraña y necesito una guía… ¿Puedes ayudarme?

La nipona accedió a lo que pedía. Se citarón para charlar a las afueras de Plastic Beach en una hora donde el sol empezara a ocultar. Cuando las dos pasaron al comedor se encontraron con una escena muy familiar. O al menos para Noods.

Murdoc: ¡Como coño se te ocurre dejar al descerebrado que se parece a ti con Noodle! En cualquier momento pudieron haber follado como locos, y para el colmo, ¡En mi isla!

2-Droid: Lo lamento señor, yo no sabía que podía ocurrir eso en los humanos. Necesito actualizaciones en mi sistema y así comprenderé más cosas de las que...

En ese momento Murdoc le dio un golpe en la nuca, pero debido a la estructura interna del androide, se lastimó el bajista que incluso por el golpe le tronaron los dedos.

Murdoc: ¡Mierdaaaaa!

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse del bajista ante acción tan graciosa. Pero pararon las risas al ver como 2-Droid sacaba gotas negras de sus ojos; se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo al elevador, su objetivo era alejarse de todos. En eso Noodle le comentó algo a Cyborg.

Noodle: Oye, deberías de averiguar qué le pasó o que tiene. Tú has de entenderlo mejor que yo, cable con cable de entienden. Jejeje

Ese comentario fuera de ofender a Cyborg le pareció gracioso, lamentablemente también la dejó pensando seriamente

Cyborg: No lo sé… Me da miedo que se vuelva loco y además siento que no le he de caer bien.

Noodle: ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te puede ocurrir? Lo veo incapaz de destruirte o de hacerte daño. Dense esa ''Chispa''.

Cyborg lo medito con su sistema de seguridad: en caso de que le quiera hacer daño, tendrá que defenderse… Pero lo más seguro era que 2-Droid no le haría daño sin tener motivos.

Cyborg: Disfruta tu desayuno, te buscaré afuera en la playa como por las 6 o 7.

Se despidieron y cada una se fue a su lugar correspondido. Cyborg tomó una ametralladora para sentirse segura por cualquier situación que llegará a surgir. Los pasillos estaban con una especie de tensión donde el silencio era el que gobernaba allí, a pesar de ello se escuchaba un sonido de pasos a lo lejos.

Cyborg: ¿2-Droid? Vengo a hablar contigo. Por favor, no me asustes…

La voz era un poco temblorosa de Cyborg, pero la de 2-Droid era más aguda y con miedo.

2-Droid: A-aquí estoy. Atrás de ti, t-ten cu-cuidado.

Al voltear vio al androide de cabello azul tirado en el piso con una pose fetal fumando un cigarrillo. Sacó la cajetilla y se la dirigió a Cyborg.

2-Droid: Cy, ¿No gustas?

Sinceramente Cyborg nunca había probado el tabaco, ella veía mucho a Murdoc y a 2D que lo hacían seguido. Típico de los ingleses.

Cyborg: ¿A que sabe o que se siente?

Tomó uno y lo puso en su boca. 2-Droid como todo caballero (cosa que lo lleva en la ''sangre'') le encendió el cigarro con un encendedor que venía con el nombre de Stuart.

2-Droid: No sabré decirte. Tú no tienes sacos de aire como yo, mi diseño me permite sentir más cosas que tú. Unos ejemplos son el sentido del gusto, el tacto, sentimientos, etc. Supongo que es como si almacenaras humo de fuego dentro de ti, no tiene mucho sentido.

Cyborg disfrutaba de aquel tabaco con el androide. Sentía una especie de placer dentro de ella que era una armonía con una corriente eléctrica. Entonces tras un momento de silencio 2-Droid preguntó.

2-Droid: ¿A qué se debe tu compañía? ¿Te gustaría charlar?

Cyborg: Por supuesto que sí

Al decir eso se les dibujo una sonrisa a ambos, se acercaron más para poder platicar y comenzaron con preguntas típicas para conocerse un poco más. Casi siempre 2-Droid dejaba sin respuesta a Cyborg ya que él era nuevo en el mundo y no sabía que contestar en algunas preguntas. Pasaron algunos segundos transformándose en minutos, y de minutos a horas. Una pregunta dejo sin palabras al otro.

2-Droid: ¿Recuerdas tu pasado?

Cyborg se quedó callada, no sabía que responder ante la pregunta tan sería proveniente de su compañero. Haciendo memoria ella ha vivido menos de 3 años en el mundo, aunque ella tiene ciertos recuerdos de lugares desconocidos, no tiene momentos propios. Con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente le respondió la chica robótica.

Cyborg: No. No sé que significa vivir…

2-Droid: ¡Oh! Lamento si mi pregunta te ofendió Cy. Por lo visto tienes sentimientos y eso es bueno.

Cyborg: ¿Qué tiene de bueno?

Un poco molesta le pregunto Cyborg, pero 2-Droid no le dio importancia y prosiguió a contestarle.

2-Droid: No tengo palabras para mencionar todo lo bueno de ellos, pero de lo que estoy 100 % seguro es de que cuando menos lo esperas están allí para darte una hermosa experiencia. Un ejemplo es cuando te sientes triste llega alguien a fumar un cigarrillo contigo, a que olvides de tus problemas, a pasarla bien…

En ese momento 2-Droid tomo la barbilla de Cyborg y le plantó un suave beso en su mejilla, cosa que hizo que Cyborg abriera los ojos impresionada ante aquel acto.

Cyborg: O-oye… Yo…

2-Droid: Shh, de aquí nada saldrá, te lo prometo. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado en estos momentos, espero y pronto poder revivir un momento como estos. Iré a recargar mi batería con lo poco que queda de los rayos del sol. Hasta pronto.

Se levantó del suelo y ayudó a la robot asiática a pararse igual. Él tomo camino al elevador, justo antes de cerrarse las puertas vio directamente a los ojos de Cyborg y le lanzo una sonrisa cariñosa. Cyborg sentía cosas extrañas, una impresión y a la vez una alegría de saber que no siempre fue diseñada para matar y destruir, también para ayudar y hacer sentir bien a los demás.

Cyborg: Hoy fue un excelente día… Tara rara rara ra'

Se marchó del lugar tarareando Feel Good en la parte donde 2D cantaba al ritmo de la guitarra. La pregunta aquí es si hay o no algo entre ellos; probablemente lo llevan en la sangre o tal vez sean sus instintos de querer ser humanos.

 _POV 2-Droid:_

Vaya, bien lo había leído en alguna parte ''Obra bien y tu recompensa será buena'' o algo así. Cyborg es una grandiosa chica, una amiga ejemplar. ¿A qué se deberá que Murdoc me dijo que tuviera cuidado si le hacía daño? Supongo que son los instintos paternos que se le salen, yo también soy como un hijo para él, pero soy más hijo de Stuart que de él. No he hablado aun con el gigante de afuera, Murdoc me dijo que era el gordo mantecoso de la banda… Investigaré su nombre mañana que hoy se acabará el sol y quiero ver esta noche las constelaciones, supongo que debería tener una profesión como el resto de las personas… No sé, suena bien estudiar eso, pero también la medicina y la electrónica, o la música, ¡Ay! Total, tengo mucho tiempo para discutir conmigo mismo.

 _POV Noodle:_

Cyborg tardó mucho tiempo estando con 2-Droid. ¿Habrán hecho cosas…? ¡No, no, no, no! Es muy pronto para que anden como burros en primavera, tal vez pasó algo serio. Cuando llegue Cy además de ayudarla con algunas ''cosas'', como ella me dijo, también le sacaré un poco el chisme; de vez en cuando andar de chismosita no está mal jeje. Fuera de ello ¿Cómo seguirá Stu? ¿Quién era aquel rubio asqueroso? Y digo asqueroso porque se nota que no ha tocado el jabón en semanas y su cabello estaba muy maltratado, que bueno que aun uso mi acondicionador y no lo tengo como ese hippioso… Pero bueno, hay algo más importante… ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Stu antes de irse? Recuerdo que cuando nos dejó solos a Stu y a mí sentí que iba a pasar algo mayor a un cariño o una muestra de afecto, pero solo me miro a los ojos, me tomo la mano para darme un tierno beso y dijo ''He de ayudarte en tu mal momento que pasaste en aquel lugar, te adoro Noods. Soñé muchas veces contigo en ese lugar espeluznante; veo en tu ojo derecho la marca de haber luchado a todo momento por salir de aquel lugar. Me iré por un tiempo, pero recuerda que siempre sueño contigo, te anhelo con mi alma, no te deseo con lujuria, es algo sincero lo que tengo hacia ti. ¿Puedo tomar un beso de tus labios?'' Justo en ese momento lo acerqué a mi rostro y nos besamos tan tiernamente que cada que recuerdo siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora… Maldito Murdoc, nos arruino el momento tan lindo tomando a Stu de la oreja y llevándoselo a las afueras del lugar. Ahora sólo me queda seguir pensando y preparar la habitación para Stu, recibirlo como mi héroe favorito. Pero… ¿Por qué he de cuidar mucho su habitación?

En ese momento se acercaba Cyborg muy animada a contarle la experiencia que pasó con 2-Droid, cosa que le encantó escuchar a Noodle. Mientras tanto en el techo estaba 2-Droid tocando el piano mientras veía el cielo despejado. Murdoc se encontraba armando el álbum Sea Sides con los músicos que habían llegado hace tiempo sin problema alguno. Todo tranquilo en Plastic Beach… ¿Qué será de nuestros amigos de cabellos colorados?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Alcohol, resaca y más alcohol**

Dentro del barco estaban un Stuart y un Edward un poco alcoholizados. Ambos estaban reaccionando ante el alcohol de diferente forma; Stuart cantaba muy suave y alegre, sentía que estaba en los cielos mientras que Edward hacia movimientos torpes tratando de caminar en el barco y riendo con su tripulación.

Edward: ¿Sabías que Harry Potter y yo tenemos un amigo en común?

2D: ¿Enserio? No sabía que lo conocieras mejor que yo…

Edward: Sí, es el Ron. Jajajaja

Ante semejante chiste todos empezaron a reírse como los ebrios marineros que eran. Unos cuantos de la tripulación estaban bailando la famosa Polka de Alemania mientras otros hacían el intento. Otros jugaban con unos dados y apostando monedas de diversas nacionalidades, otros cantaban con la escoba que barría la cubierta, etc. Todo el ambiente era agradable, quizá el alcohol para ellos no lo era tan mal. Hubo un momento de la tarde que Stuart empezó a hablar con Edward sobre un tema un poco delicado.

Stuart: ¿Qué ocurrió con tu familia? Digo, no quiero incomodarte…

Edward se puso un tanto serio, pero debía de contarle a su amigo sobre aquella noche.

Edward: Fueron los asquerosos mercenarios… Intente defender mi casa aquella noche que se atrevieron a invadirme, pero… No pude.

Stuart: ¿Mercenarios? ¿Porqué?

Edward: Simplemente por tener algo que quien los contrato no tiene. Es una clave que puede dejar al mundo en ruinas o dejarlo en tranquilidad… Por lo que me he enterado ya está descansando en paz una persona que era quien tenía la clave inicial… Sinceramente mi familia valía más que unas simples palabras.

Stuart: Lo lamento mucho, ¿no tienes idea donde puede estar aquel que mando a los mercenarios?

Edward: Quizá están ahorita en aviones piloteando sobre nosotros o espiándonos lo que decimos… Oye, ¿me permites un momento?

Edward se acercó a la orilla de su barco para poder vomitar todo el alcohol que había consumido, para nada era bonita la escena que presenciaba el peliazul, por lo que se acercó con su amigo para poder darle "animos".

Stuart: Saca todo… Bien, muy bien… Ese es mi ami…

Antes de poder terminar su frase también tuvo que arrojar todo el alcohol que albergaba en su estómago. Era tanto el tiempo que no consumía una bebida embriagante porque Murdoc lo alimentaba de puro miedo, golpes, agua y sus asquerosas medusas de colores. De pronto comenzó a ver borroso y tornarse un poco oscuro su alrededor, lentamente cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormido.

Noodle: ¿Por qué no los detuviste?

Stuart se percataba que estaba en una Plastic Beach llena de fuego, casquillos de bala, algunos muertos y una Noodle desagrandose por herida de una bala.

Stuart: ¡Noods! ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor, no cierres lo ojos… Mirame.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras del peliazul ella poco en poco fue cayendo de rodillas y cerrando los ojos para que a partir de un momento a otro su respiración parara. No lo podía creer, él lloraba desconsoladamente. De pronto miró a su alrededor y observó los cuerpos de Cyborg, Murdo, 2-Droid y el gigantesco cuerpo flotando de Russel. Aviones y barcos bombardeaban a la isla y las detonaciones eran demasiado fuertes. De pronto escucha una voz masculina, a voz de Edward.

Edward: ¡Despierta de una vez, Pot!

Sintió una bofetada que hizo que Stuart reaccionara y el lugar donde se encontraba se fuera desapareciendo. Él estaba en una habitación que tambaleaba debido a los movimientos del barco con la marea. Todo era un sueño.

Edward: Estoy hablándote desde hace más de media hora. Vengo a avisarte que en 3 horas llegamos a tierra firme. Así que busca tus cosas para bajar a tierra, y no tardes porque mis cocineros han preparado un delicioso desayuno.

Tras decir eso se levanta Stuart de su cama para poder salir de aquella habitación y dirigirse a la mesa. Toda la tripulación comenzó a disfrutar del desayuno que algunos cocineros de allí mismo se esmeraron.

Edward: Piensa rápido. Es para la resaca.

Stuart atrapó el pan que le arrojó su amigo y sin más que decir se dispuso a comer. Sólo se encontraba un poco extrañado por el sueño que tenía, tenía duda si de verdad significaba algo real o era pura fantasía. Total, sólo son sueños. Mientras tanto en una habitación blanca y acolchonada de todos lados se encontraba una mujer treintañera amarrada con una camisa de fuerza y murmurando cuatro nombres.

Hombre misterioso: ¿Señorita Cracker? Le tengo una oferta.

Paula: A sus órdenes, señor.

En ese momento una sonrisa macabra apareció en Paula. Esto apenas comenzaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Alisten maletas.**

Murdoc: ¡Ya te dije que no, no pienso vender mi banda!... ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos reliquias e inútiles? La única reliquia es tu ma… ¿Bueno? Hijo de puta…

Murdoc colgó con furia el teléfono. Había hablado con los de la disquera que los patrocinaba y aquel sujeto del otro lado del teléfono le ofrecía a Murdoc darle una gran suma de dinero por cada integrante de su banda e integrarlos en otras bandas… o simplemente como modelos publicitarios.

Cyborg: ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

Murdoc: Son esos de la disquera queriendo comprándonos por pieza, como si fuéramos mercancía de supermercado. Necesitamos volver a hacer algo… Un nuevo álbum.

Cyborg: ¿De verdad? ¿No sido suficientes estos dos?

Murdoc: No, el problema está en que Plastic Beach escuchan a 2-D triste y desganado, como si hubiera sido reprimido.

Cyborg: Ammm, señor…

Murdoc: Guárdate tus comentarios. Te decía que los dos álbumes no nos están ayudando de mucho, inclusive Sea Sides no ha sido tan exitoso como los anteriores… Necesito nuevas ideas…

2-Droid: Señor, le pido permiso para opinar.

Cyborg al ver a 2-Droid detrás de Murdoc de un momento a otro la hizo asustarse un poco, era un tipo muy misterioso. Recordó la vez en la que platicó con él y sintió los resistores de su cabeza comenzaban a fallar con un sobrecalentamiento.

Murdoc: Adelante, no te ves tan idiota como face-ache.

2-Droid: Recupere a Stuart, es decir, su voz. Realice algo nuevo, piense esto… el primer álbum lo hizo el gigante de halla afuera, no recuerdo bien su nombre, el segundo álbum lo hizo la señorita Noodle, este tercero lo hizo usted… ¿no sería lógico que el señor Stuart lo hiciera ahora a su gusto?

Silencio total y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara de nuestro líder verdoso… ¡Eureka!

Murdoc: Sin duda he curado la idiotez, eres un genio. Pero la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo lo recuperamos si ahora ya está navegando en el gigante océano?

Cyborg: Fácil, un secuestro nuevo o llamarle por teléfono.

Murdoc quedó sorprendido y orgulloso de sus dos "hijos". No era momento de ser ridículo y era mejor poner las manos en marcha.

Murdoc: Manos a la obra, hemos de recuperarlo por las buenas, y si no, por las malas.

Murdoc se retiró del lugar con aires de grandeza dejando a 2-Droid y a Cyborg con un pequeño ambiente incómodo hasta que inteligentemente Cyborg tiró la primera palabra.

Cyborg: ¿Te gusta el pan?

2-Droid: Ammm, no mucho, ¿vamos al almacén a ver que saqueamos?

Cyborg: ¡Vaya! Tenemos un chico malo por aquí. El último le sirve el desayuno al señor Murdoc.

En ese instante Cyborg salió disparada al almacén con un 2-Droid que le pisaba los talones. A fin de cuentas, el castigo era un tanto pesado ya que Murdoc en las mañanas con hambre era muy exigente. Mientras tanto había una asiática en "su habitación" escombrando cosas de aquí por allá que el peliazul dejó, bueno, todo lo dejó.

Noodle: En cuanto llegues, 2D… Te enterraré en este mar de ropa y polvo que tienes. No puedo creer que muy amablemente me dejes tu habitación así en desorden, en fin, ¿por qué será así?

Entre prenda y prenda que recogía llegó a encontrar una fotografía de él con un birrete de graduación y con sus padres a sus lados abrazándose. ¿de cuándo fue esto? Al darle vuelta a la fotografía para ver la fecha decía "Queridos padres: Gracias por su apoyo, gracias a ustedes he logrado ser un abogado. Gracias a ustedes pude superar aquel momento… Con cariño, Stuart"

Noodle: ¿Abogado? Un momento… ¿De qué me he perdido?

Dejo la fotografía sobre la cama y continuó recogiendo aquel desastre que con el paso de las horas pudo dejar todo en orden e impecable. Encontró en su "misión búsqueda e información" una maleta repleta de fotografías, cartas y un pequeño diario que dudó en si abrirlo e invadir la privacidad de lo que contenía o mejor dejarlo y contener su duda…

Noodle: Veamos… ¿debería de… Mejor sí, no se dará cuenta.

Con ánimos abrió la maleta para quitar la curiosidad que sentía por aquel momento. Muchas fotografías y cartas, algunas se notaban antiguas y otras un poco más recientes por la calidad del papel con la humedad. Unas fotografías eran sobre los Estados Unidos de América; de las veces en las que Murdoc, Cyborg y 2D intentaban dar sus conciertos en persona, pero el detalle se encontraba en que "casualmente" terminaban encerrados en los camerinos por los guardias de seguridad para dejar pasar a los "verdaderos" Gorillaz…

Noodle: Los Estados Unidos de América, un lindo lugar, aunque muy extraño para mis gustos. Recuerdo cuando íbamos a tocar para los álbumes de Demon Days y Gorillaz; todo un lío caminar por las calles…

*Inicio de flashback*

El peliazul se metió en defensa de la entonces adolescente nipona, pues un tipo ebrio se le insinuaba y la acosaba en el restaurante del hotel. Murdoc fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el acosador, pero al estar en estado de ebriedad y siendo un hombre de complexión más gruesa le ganó a Murdoc dejando caer su peso sobre él y rompiéndole una pierna. Russel había ido al baño y por lo general padecía de un problema estomacal por la extraña combinación de los alimentos de la noche anterior.

Hombre acosador: Ya deja de defender a esa perrita, ella me desea en su cama jajaja.

2D también se encontraba un poco alcoholizado, pero por el coraje el alcohol pasó a ser sólo un simple aroma de alcohol.

2D: Te lo diré sólo una vez, mantecoso ¿pides disculpas o corres por tu vida?

Aquel hombre comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se acercó y escupió en la cara de nuestro peliazul… grave error. 2D limpió la saliva de aquel sujeto y la nipona estaba asustada atendiendo a Murdoc su pierna, este último sólo se limitaba a guardar su dolor para preparse a defender a su "débil" compañero.

2D: Corre…

Un gancho en el estómago le sacó el aliento a aquel hombre, posteriormente al estar doblado 2D acertó una patada en la nariz de aquel sujeto provocándole una ligera hemorragia y bastante el dolor. Arrodillado y tomando su nariz intentó parar su hemorragia, era inútil… 2D tomó del pelo del sujeto y plantó un rodillazo en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente. Todos en el lugar quedaron horrorizados por la violencia mostrada por el que creían tímido a Stuart; el acompañante del hombre inconsciente sacó un arma blanca para poder atacar al peliazul, y a punto de incrustarle el arma al cuerpo del peliazul este último dio un paso atrás, tomó la silla que usaba para sentarse y golpeó tan brutal al agresor que en el piso tenía convulsiones ocasionadas por un golpe en el cráneo.

Noodle: Toochi… ¿Qué has hecho?

Dijo la nipona sollozando viendo la agresividad de su compañero, no entendía el motivo de tanta agresión hasta que se le fue informada a la banda que esos sujetos ya presentaban cargos por escapar de prisión por delito de acoso y secuestro. 2D fue visto en el hotel como un héroe, sin embargo, su mente fuera del alcohol hizo que se sintiera fatal llegando a la redundancia de la pregunta "¿Por qué lo hice?". Aquel día Stuart nunca supo cómo fue posible que él peleara de esa forma si nunca en su vida había tenido una…

*Fin de flashback*

Noodle quiso dejar de pensar en ese momento y seguía viendo aquel tesoro de recuerdos. Más fotografías donde él estaba en una universidad, muchos de sus compañeros en la hora del descanso y Stuart sonriendo; una que otra fotografía era de Stuart abrazado por las compañeras de la facultad, cosa que hizo poner "un poco" celosa a la nipona.

Noodle: No estoy por unos años y te andan queriendo en todos lados, azulito. Cuando llegues a casa ya hablaremos.

Sin darse cuenta estaba arrugando la fotografía y se sintió apenada por aquella pequeña escena de celos que hizo. Continuó viendo las cosas que encontraba en aquella maleta y había una carta de Edward que redactaba lo siguiente:

 _Estimado Stuart, me es un gusto poder hablar contigo después un tiempo que no nos hemos visto. He notado que esa lagartija verde y esa hojalata te han estado tratando un poco "especial". Te conozco desde hace mucho y nunca te he notado tantos moretones en los brazos… He leído de sus vidas en internet y no es justo cómo estás viviendo, o bien, si es que aún se le puede llamar vivir. Eres el gran Stuart Pot, el cerebro de la clase que todos los profesores te la… bueno, más que eso. Ven con nosotros, estamos en mar sirviendo a Inglaterra acabando con los piratas de las aguas del pacífico para poder dar una mejor vida a la gente… La paz. Ven a la Hermandad; serás bien recibido y podrás inclusive dar una buena vida a tus descendientes, a tu familia, y a tu país. ¿Recuerdas aquella platica en el receso de la escuela donde dijiste que tus papás querían verte crecer? Es tu oportunidad. Sólo dame tus coordenadas y yo llegaré por ti en mi embarcación._

 _ATTE: Edward P._

¿Edward P.? Un extraño y particular nombre para un hombre que parecía más un vagabundo que un inglés. No es que los ingleses sean los hombres más finos del mundo, pero no parecen piratas, o al menos ya no en estos tiempos.

Noodle: ¡Oh no! Toochi, te rescataré… El infierno no es para ti.

Sin pensarlo comenzó Noodle a empacar sus maletas para tomar un submarino y comenzar en la búsqueda de su Toochi. De verdad, Stuart arriesgaba su pellejo estando en el mar sin tener idea alguna de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

 _ **Y bien, es un gusto verlos de nuevo después de un año. Pido una disculpa por no dejar rastros de mí, pero pues hay situaciones que están aveces fuera de nuestro alcance y pues debemos de afrontarlas a como dé lugar. Y bien... estas vacaciones estaré actualizando un poco más seguido y quizá ya allá un fin para este fic, pero todavía con más capítulos, no se me angustien. Probablemente a futuro seguiré escribiendo una "segunda temporada" por así decirlo y enlazar las historias hasta el presente que suscita en Humanz. Aunque también sería hacer una historia de Gorillaz que ocurra en un mundo apocalíptico zombie, o quizá en un ambiente más medieval, o algo por el estilo... Sin más por el momento me despido. Saludos desde México. No olviden sus sus review.**_


End file.
